High performance cars of the type used for drag racing, track racing, etc. require that the parts used be versatile and reliable. Typically, cars are frequently worked on by their owners so as to obtain the highest possible performance of the vehicles. In some instances, when the parts are interchanged, the new combination of parts will not necessarily fit together in a compatible relationship in the small areas about the vehicle. Therefore, it is desirable that the parts have some adjustments built into their designs so that the mounts, inlets and outlets and other features can be reoriented to face away from adjacent parts.
In addition, when the fuel pump of an engine is to be temporarily disconnected for replacement or inspection of the internal filter, the typical prior art fuel pump and fuel line are filled with fuel and the fuel tends to pour out of the fuel line through the fuel pump until the fuel line is empty or the fuel pump is reassembled. This is a hazardous situation and is inconvenient for the worker to collect the runoff fuel.
Also, when the fuel pump has been disconnected and its filter removed, it is possible to inadvertently reconnect the fuel pump to the fuel line without having the filter replaced in the pump.
This invention is directed to the above noted features.